MY HAT!
by kyotoprincess
Summary: "Gil doesn't mind if I keep his hat, right ?" Now how will Mister Posessive-Obsessive distract Oz from such a thought?


**Kill me but this wasn't my idea. I actually found it while stalking the phkinkmeme for new updates/stories/requests. At first, I was surprised that no one wanted to do it then randomly decided to do it just for the funz C;**

**The actual request:**

_GilXOz_

_"Gil doesn't mind if **I** keep his hat, right~?"_  
_Now how will Mister Posessive-Obsessive distract Oz from such a thought?_

_Just run with it :3_

**Warning: (bloody) OOC.. maybe... especially on Gilbert's part. Sorry, lack of sleep C;**

* * *

A week in the mansion, with nothing to do, was bad for the blonde-haired boy. Gilbert knew that. He knew that once this boy declared he was "bored", he will do anything to **not **make himself bored. Which was why Gilbert sought out everything to somehow keep his bored mind distracted.

This included borrowing the new Holy Knight books (and if Oz_ really _liked a certain book, he'd buy it for him), taking him and the stupid rabbit with him whenever he had to go out to purchase something (from food to little trinkets for their amusement), and even making him read things that he would never read.

But today was different, however.

Instead of reading the books that Gilbert borrowed for him, annoying the stupid rabbit, or discussing something with Sharon and Break, he chose to steal his hat while he was busy reading some documents from Pandora.

And instead of ignoring the boy, here he was, standing in the middle of the hallway, looking left and right for a blonde with a black hat. **He could kill the bastard!**

"Oz! Give me my hat!" Gilbert yelled once he saw a flash of black down the hall.

His legs automatically acted and he chased the boy down. Oz shouldn't be laughing because this was NOT funny! He looked straight ahead at his master and his beloved hat, wondering how much energy he really has. Right now, he's getting tired of chasing him.

"Oz! Please! I have work to do!" Gilbert pleaded.

"Nope~ You have to catch me sea-weed head!"

"My head's not a seaweed!" His retort was automatic. And it only fueled him to run faster.

He's never let anyone, not even Break, touch his hat, much less take! In fact, those who knew him, knew that if you really wanted to die in his hand, you would never ever take his hat.

He felt his own feet slow down and before he knew it, he had tripped and fallen harshly on the carpet.

**"Gah!"**

Oz stopped and turned around, finding an angry seaweed-head drowning in the carpet of anger and the loss of his hat. He tried to hold in his laugh as he heard more curses and shouts from the man despite the fact that he was still facing downward.

Gilbert pushed himself up with his elbow, rubbing his nose in pain. He could feel the carpet burn on his cheek. Then slowly stood up to find himself face to face with Oz.. _and his hat!_

"O-Oz! My hat! Can I_ please _have it back?" He didn't care if he was pleading like a little kid. He just need his hat back… **now.**

There was a small pout on his face that made Gilbert pause.

"Aww but I_ really _like it Gil~" He looked up with huge, green, adorable eyes.

"I-I'll buy you another one.. A-a better one!" Gilbert could feel heat on his cheeks and he knew it couldn't be the carpet burn.

"But I like this hat~ Gil!" Oz whined. "Gil doesn't mind if**_ I _**keep his hat, right~?"

Gilbert froze. G-Give **his** hat t-to… **h-his m-master**? Actually let him keep it? He didn't know whether it was a good thing or bad thing but… he wanted his hat. He liked his hat and…. _He also liked master_ but…. He was very fortunate that Oz hadn't ordered him to give him his hat but still…

He stared at the shiny glint in his green eyes._ He was enjoying this, little—_

An idea popped in his head.

He watched behind Oz, Alice walk pass, with meat in her face and completely oblivious to the two standing there. Gilbert would have to do it, if he wanted his hat back.

"Stupid rabbit! Look out!" Oz instantly turned around, upon hearing the terror in his friend's voice.

He stared confusingly at Alice as she looked back with a giant chicken bone in her mouth and a variety of meat in her hand. _What the…? _Then he felt a swipe on his head and he instantly turned around, watching Gilbert run down the hall… with the hat!

_**Ohh he was definitely punishing him.**_

Gilbert took off as fast as he could with the hat in his hands. _That was such a bad idea_, he thought bitterly, _but it worked nonetheless_. If he wasn't beating himself up for confusing his master, he would've been more happy now that his hat and him were reunited but—

**"GILBERT!"**

He felt a heavy weight suddenly attack him on his back and the hat in his hand flew three feet in the air before landing a couple feet away form him. He struggled up before he realized that something heavy was on him and… it was laughing?

"Hohoho~ I never knew that you had it in you to_** lie **_to your master like that~" Oz smirked as he stared down at Gilbert's frightened face.

"O-Oz!"

Gilbert squirmed but was too afraid to move for fear of hurting his master in anyway but.. His hat was just a few feet away. He knew it was a bad idea! He knew it! He knew it! If he would've paid attention instead of drowning himself in negativity, he would've noticed that Oz had gotten off of him and fetched the hat.

'Oh Gil~!" Gilbert's head shot up.

"I'll give you, your hat back if I can get _something_ in return," Oz grinned at Gilbert's face.

Gilbert stared from his position on the floor. _What did he want if it wasn't his hat? _Gilbert was confused. Because if he was getting his hat back, then… what exactly could he give Oz that he already hasn't? He slowly stood up before he felt something on top of his head. He looked up and almost immediately smiled when he saw his hat's shadow.

"Oz, I—"

His eyes widen once he felt Oz's sweet lips on his. His face was red and he couldn't help but to stare at the closed green eyes. He could feel his small arms linking themselves around his neck and blushed before leaning into it. It was sweet, it was innocent, it was… just Oz.

"You're welcome~" He said as he pulled back before running down the hall.

Gilbert stood there numbly, still in shock of what just happened. But… he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it. He smiled a bit as he touched his lips and went back to work.

The next day, however, Gilbert woke up with no hat on his nightstand.


End file.
